1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric motor, and particularly to a stepping motor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have been adopted various kinds of means for connection to an end portion of a coil wire which forms a coil of an electric motor and a wire to be connected to a power source.
In JP-U-62 160508 (Japanese KOKAI Utility Model Application), there is described an electric motor in which two end plates formed at both ends of a cylindrical portion of a coil bobbin are bridged by a printed plate in a direction parallel to the cylindrical portion, and the end portion of the coil wire and the wire to be connected to the power source are connected with each other using a metal foil printed on the printed plate as a relay terminal. In this electric motor, before the coil wire is wound on the coil bobbin, the printed plate can not be fixed to the coil bobbin. In the manufacturing process of the electric motor, therefore, the work for mounting the printed plate on the coil bobbin is necessary between the work for winding the coil wire on the coil bobbin and the work for connecting the coil wire and the wire to be connected to the power source, by which the working hours can not be reduced. Further, since portions for connecting the coil wire and/or the wire to be connected to the power source are plural, a faulty connection is liable to occur. Consequently, the connection by soldering is necessary, resulting in requiring a lot of working man-hours.
In JP-U-62 132262, there is described an electric motor in which a terminal plate is fixed to a coil bobbin, an end portion of a coil wire of a coil wound on a coil bobbin is connected to the terminal plate, a connector terminal supplied with electric power from a power source is separately prepared, and the connector terminal is made to contact with the terminal plate. In manufacturing this electric motor, it is necessary to prepare the connector terminal separately besides the terminal plate, therefore many components for the electric motor are necessary. Consequently, man-hour for mounting many components is necessary. Further, contacting portions and portions for connecting wires between the components are increased, by which faults due to bad contact are liable to occur.